Touching Fates
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE***After the war there was little choice but to move on. One, heartbroken. The other, directionless. Neither of them were sure of their path until they found their fates entwined together. SasukexHinata with a side of NarutoxSakura. Drabblefic.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** It has been awhile since I wrote a SasuxHina fic. But I found a drabble word inspiration list somewhere (damned if I can tell you where though...) and decided to roll with it :) My plan is for one update a day, since I've got 34 chapters currently written, and the list ends at 100, we're set for a good long while yet.

I suppose this is technically AU, I'm avoiding a lot of the drama and ridiculousness that has been going down in the manga recently. Basically, Konoha is rebuilt, some people are dead, others still kicking, Sasuke is under watch and Naruto is set to become Hokage.

**This is a DRABBLE fic, so each chapter rounds in at 100 words.**

Main Pairing is SasukexHinata with a side of NarutoxSakura

Usually my A/N's won't be this long, promise, just had to get a few things out of the way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Introduction**

It was her birthday, and she was amazed to be there. After all the troubles they'd gone through recently, it was nice to be surrounded by friends.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said, smiling as he entered the room. Everything around her dimmed in comparison to his brightness, and her heart ached with fondness.

She was very glad he came

"Hinata-chan! Hope you don't mind, I had to bring the teme." He gestured behind him.

A pair of dark eyes met hers, then looked away. She shifted uncomfortably but smiled anyway, "Of course, any friend of Naruto-kun's is a-always welcome."


	2. Complicated

**A/N:** Chapter two :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Complicated**

He didn't like being there. But then, he didn't care to be anywhere.

Naruto dragged him everywhere these days. Like showing off a prized puppy.

He was both incredibly grateful and beyond irritated.

He met the girl's eyes briefly. He remembered her vaguely, and also recalled seeing her talent on the battle field...and something about her intrigued him.

She didn't look at him with pity or scorn.

That was enough to tolerate her. It was also her birthday, so he nodded in her direction, and received a small smile in return.

The smile was genuine.

"That wasn't too complicated."


	3. Making History

**A/N:** Wow! I was surprised to get a bunch of reviews so quickly! :) Thanks everyone! Welcome back to all my old reviewers, and welcome to the new! I've now written up to forty something chapters for this. I'm excited to get your feedback ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Making History**

He looked up to see who had spoken, cursing the chakra inhibiting seals he'd been slapped with. He didn't like people sneaking up on him.

It was only Sakura, who had evidently noted his small bit of politeness to the birthday girl.

She smiled at him, a fond but distant look.

"You should be more social." She told him, "It's good for you."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the Inuzuka who was glaring at him.

Idiot.

"Well, you can't expect everyone to forget the past. You just need to make a new history is all."


	4. Rivalry

**A/N:** Chapter Four! :) Sorry not much SasuHina action yet, but I promise it's coming ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Rivalry**

"Eh Sasuke-teme, come here!" Naruto's voice called him away from Sakura's annoyingly knowing gaze.

He nodded at her and crossed to where the blond was holding out a plastic cup. The sharp smell informed him it was alcohol and he gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Let's have a drinking contest!" Sasuke snorted and shook his head, "Nobody wants to see you drunk dobe."

Naruto smirked, "I knew you'd say that-"

"Looks like the Uchiha can't hold his liquor." Kiba interrupted, with a fanged smirk.

"Che." Sasuke said, but took the cup with a smirk.


	5. Unbreakable

**A/N:** Ah sorry, I meant to update yesterday, but time got away from me ^^; So you get two chapters today! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Unbreakable**

Naruto was drunk, but then Sasuke had no great claim to sobriety either. Sakura had already cuffed both of them upside the head yelled piercingly at them before they stumbled out of Hinata's apartment.

Naruto was a loud drunk. No surprise. He was also an affectionate drunk, and having him extoll Sasuke's virtues was the only thing that made him bearable when he got like this.

"I know, w-we ha-have problems." Naruto slurred, "BUT we al-always got each other's back, ne Sasuke? You got my back right?"

Sasuke sighed, "Shut up, idiot." Then, quieter, "Of course."


	6. Obsession

**A/N:** Here's the second one, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Obsession**

Being without an obsession was weird.

Sasuke hardly knew what to do with himself. Oh he knew what the council wanted, but with Naruto calling a lot of the shots right now as he trained to step in to the role of Hokage, they held no huge sway over him.

He had longed to kill his brother more than half of his lifetime, and after that he'd wanted revenge and to take down Madara. Now that everything was done, and people had picked up the loose ends of their lives and moved on, he had no idea what to do.


	7. Eternity

**A/N: **Next chapter on time! Thanks for your support guys ;) I'm glad to see everyone liked "Unbreakable" haha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Eternity**

It had been a few weeks since Hinata's birthday before Sasuke saw her again.

He'd been with Naruto, the blond dragging him around as usual, when the future Hokage had gotten swamped by admirers and Sasuke had quietly stood aside to let him talk to the civilians.

To his surprise, Hinata stepped beside him, her eyes on Naruto's smiling face and enthusiastic interactions. He watched her for a moment before saying, "You really love him."

A sad smile played upon her lips, "Forever and always."

He snorted, "Eternity is a long time, and Naruto is an idiot."


	8. Gateway

**A/N: **Next chapter a little late, sorry! Thanks for your support guys ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Gateway**

Hinata didn't react the way he expected, she simply stayed quiet for a moment, then replied, "He knows."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "He knows?"

She nodded, "I told him."

Sasuke took in her expression, she was calm and resigned. She didn't expect him to return her love.

He felt the uncharacteristic urge to apologize, but it wasn't in his nature, and he stayed silent.

They stood there for a moment longer, the crowd around Naruto had begun to disperse. Hinata began to leave and he knew he had to say something.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Goodbye."


	9. Death

**A/N: **Ahhh double update, aren't you guys lucky? ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Death**

Naruto returned to his side, and caught a glimpse of the Hyuuga heiress as she left.

"Huh, Hinata-chan talked to you?" Sasuke shrugged, still feeling something about their interaction, and more annoyed at Naruto than usual.

Naruto smiled sadly at her retreating back, "She's such an amazing person..." he paused, then his face turned teasing, "You should get to know her, maybe some of her niceness will rub off on you!"

They began walking again, Sasuke felt more irritation towards Naruto. He frowned back at Naruto and said seriously, "Maybe you should take your own advice."


	10. Opportunities

**A/N: **Chapter ten already! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Opportunities**

"I would only end up hurting her." Naruto said, with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"My heart belongs to Sakura-chan." He sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks, "I was serious about you getting to know her. Sometimes we all need opportunities in order to make new friends. I think you would both get along."

Sasuke looked at him incredulously and then glanced over his shoulder, though Hinata was already long gone.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"Well, you're both really quiet and kinda weird."

Sasuke resisted the intense urge to punch him, barely.


	11. 33 Percent

**A/N:** Special thanks to _Vindel_ and _u__mnia_, since you guys review every chapter and keep me going! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: 33%**

Sasuke parted ways with Naruto finally at the end of the day. It had been unusually introspective for him, and he was seriously considering Naruto's advice.

He definitely wasn't irritated by her presence. She didn't seem to judge him the way others did. There was a good chance he was an antisocial bastard who needed more friends. Maybe a 33% chance, but still.

It couldn't hurt to make allies, and he genuinely wanted to have an excuse to get away from Naruto. His so-called friend gave him too many headaches.

So he set out the next day to find Hinata.


	12. Dead Wrong

**A/N:** Thanks for your support guys! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Dead Wrong**

He'd thought it would be easy to track her down. That it would be easy to speak to her.

How wrong he'd been.

He thought she was a loner, like himself. Tracking her down had been hard enough, but once he found her she always seemed to have people around her.

The Inuzuka and the Aburame, various civillians, various kunoichi, and admiring men who she seemed utterly oblivious too.

Finally he managed to snag her attention when she was alone.

"Hello." he said, feeling stupid.

She looked surprised, but smiled at him anyway, "Hello Sasuke-san."

It was beautiful.


	13. Running Away

**A/N:** Ah poor Sasuke. I'm putting him through the wringer XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Running Away**

The sudden thought of how pretty she was took him aback. But he couldn't deny it. He stood there for another moment before she fidgeted beneath his gaze, "Ano...did you need something?"

He blinked, "No."

She blinked back, "Oh."

She blushed furiously and started to move around him before he caught her hand. Her eyes widened and he released it quickly.

"I do not need anything, I just..."

Suddenly he couldn't think of a thing to say, her wide pale eyes were curious, and the blush still painted her skin a pretty color.

He ran away.


	14. Judgement

**A/N:** :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Judgement**

To his great surprise, he wasn't alone for long. She quickly caught up to him, but instead of demanding answers, she simply took a seat beside him on the bridge and gazed in to the water below.

The quiet was nice, and he felt very foolish now. He never ran from anything.

"It was something Naruto said," he began without a preamble, "He said...he thought we'd get along."

Hinata said nothing for a moment, then turned to him and smiled. "If Naruto-kun thinks so, then we should!"

He liked that there was no judgement in her eyes.


	15. Seeking Solace

**A/N:** Sorry, got a bit behind with exams T-T So I'm posting the next three chapters, yay! Once again thanks for your support :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Seeking Solace**

They had an unspoken agreement that they always met every other day by the bridge. What they did after that changed, sometimes they took a walk, sometimes they simply said hello.

They did get along. Her quiet patience offset his irritable nature, and he liked to hope she found some comfort in his presence as well.

But she didn't meet him at the bridge that day.

He found her more easily than his first try. By the memorial stone.

"I'm glad you're here." she said, and then without warning, threw her arms around him and began to cry softly.


	16. Excuses

**A/N: **Next chapter :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Excuses**

He wrapped his arms around her without comment, and let her cry in to his chest. She felt good in his arms, and he relished the contact more than he thought was possible. Not many people were willing to touch him in any sort of friendly manner, let alone seek comfort from him.

She cried for a little while, before pulling back and apologizing. He let her go, but felt the lack of touch keenly.

"I don't know what came over me."

He reached out to grasp her hand, "You don't have to make excuses to me Hinata."


	17. Vengeance

**A/N: **Hope you're enjoying the fluff ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Vengeance**

To his consternation the tears came back with a vengeance and he found himself pulling her back in to his arms and holding her shaking form. She held on to him like he was her only lifeline.

He began to stroke her hair, and murmur soothing words in to her ears. He felt at a loss. He wasn't used to being the one who gave comfort. He was much more skilled at pushing buttons, and knowing exactly what to say in order to hurt.

She stopped crying, but continued to hold on to him, and he didn't push her away.


	18. Love

**A/N: **:D Thanks for your reviews guys! I read every one, even if I don't always reply! This is definitely a *feels* chapter haha so I'm looking forward to your responses ;)

Happy Fourth of July to my fellow Americans :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Love**

"It's the anniversary of Neji's death." she finally told him, some time later. "I just wish I could have told him how much I loved him, respected him, admired him...how much he inspired me."

She pulled back from him, but allowed him to retain her hand, which he rubbed soothing circles on with his thumb.

"Love can be so painful, ne?" She sniffled, wiping her face inelegantly on her sleeve.

"I know what you mean." Sasuke replied softly, looking away towards the dying light of the sun, "I feel the same way about my brother."


	19. Tears

**A/N: **:3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Tears**

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. He tried to convince himself that the moisture slipping down his face wasn't him crying. His eyes were just irritated.

Hinata suddenly laughed, a bright sound that startled him with the unexpectedness of it. She reached up and wiped his tears away, and let her hand rest on his cheek for a moment. He looked quickly away and dropped her hand.

She sighed and gently turned his face back towards her, while reclaiming his hand with her own, and looked at him mock sternly, "Not all tears are an evil Sasuke."


	20. My Inspiration

**A/N: **:I'm going on vacation for a few days, so since I'm unsure about wifi, I'm updating with the next few chapters for y'all to enjoy. Thanks soooo much for reviewing, you guys really keep me going!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: My Inspiration**

It was easier than he'd thought it would be. Talking to Hinata wasn't like talking with anyone else.

It was embarrassing to have her see him break down like he had. She hadn't commented on it since though, and he hadn't brought up her troubles either.

He liked that she was understanding of him, without the need for an explanation. She was quiet, not loud like the two other people he called friends. She demanded nothing, but gave everything.

Strange how Naruto was her idol. He glared at said blond while Hinata blushed, her attention riveted on him. Sasuke frowned.


	21. Never Again

**A/N: **:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Never Again**

Naruto was pissing him off. He wasn't sure how to handle it. He knew, from the dobe's admission and casual remarks by others, that Naruto full well knew how Hinata felt about him.

He also knew, that the man had not given her a definite answer. It was one thing to let someone down easy, but by not answering her, by being friendly, he was inexcusably leading her on. Especially when he had admitted to Sasuke himself that he only loved another.

Watching her eyes trail him was bad enough. Watching the hope in those eyes was much much worse.


	22. Online

**A/N: **:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Online**

"What's your problem?!" Naruto growled, tipping his head to the side quizzically, even while his eyes flashed red with anger.

Sasuke, for once, didn't feel like smirking back. Instead he launched himself back at his rival.

It was an intense sparring session, for all that they were limited to taijutsu.

When it was done they both collapsed, drained of anger, panting across from one another in the grass.

"We need to talk" Sasuke muttered, helping Naruto to his feet. The blond bounced back quickly, and looked like something had occurred to him.

"It's about Hinata, isn't it?"


	23. Failure

**A/N: **:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Failure**

"How...?" Sasuke was at a loss for words

"You're not the first to tell me off for it." Then he looked directly at Sasuke, his face open and vulnerable.

"It's not like I haven't tried! I just...I can't break Hinata-chan's heart." Naruto said, hanging his head.

Before the two could say anything else, they both heard an intake of breath and watched as the woman in question stepped out from behind a tree.

The tears on her face sparkled in the light and Sasuke realized there was something worse to see than the hope in her eyes.


	24. Rebirth

**A/N: **:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Rebirth**

She didn't speak to him for awhile. Didn't show up at their meeting place, though he continued to go. He didn't track her down this time, not wanting to push her, not wanting to intrude.

He wished he could offer her comfort, like he had when she was crying by the memorial stone. But this pain was different, and he wasn't sure she wouldn't think it was partly his fault.

When she finally showed up, she acted like nothing had changed. But it had. She held herself differently, and she'd cut her hair. Something Sasuke decided not to remark on.


	25. Breaking Away

**A/N: **Ahhhh a few days by the beach and I feel like a new woman! :) Your reviews cracked me up and sent me in to *evil* author mode.

Also we've reached 50 reviews! YAY :D Thanks for all your support 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Breaking Away**

It wasn't long before Sasuke started seeing a pattern.

Whenever he was with Hinata, Naruto was nowhere in sight, and whenever he was with the dobe, there was no sign of the Hyuuga heiress.

It was only obvious to him because they were such stark contrasts to each other, and because

Hinata had always been by his side before.

He thought for sure she'd show up to the official announcement of Tsunade's successor.

He scanned the crowd with narrowed eyes, his expression causing more than a few hardened shinobi to flinch.

He was wrong. She hadn't come to see him.


	26. Forever and a Day

**A/N: **Aww you guys are awesome in your reviews. -hugs- Here's another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Forever and a Day**

"Never thought I'd see you run away, Hyuuga." he remarked, casually resting his head against the building he was leaning up against, and noting the stiffening in her muscles, the clenching of her jaw.

"I'm not."

He looked up to asses her truthfulness, and found her staring him down.

"I will always care for Naruto-kun, he became the reason for my purpose. I-I was lost...without him."

She faltered and looked heartbroken, then she breathed deeply and regain her composure, her eyes flashing, "I found my way, but I'm not sure...I can be near him right now."


	27. Lost and Found

**A/N: **haha I promise Hinata won't stay upset forever ;) Sasuke's got it covered guys (sexy smirky devilish bastard rake that he is).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Lost and Found**

He wasn't sure what there was to say. She had surprised him again. He reached out, more hesitantly than he would have liked, and ruffled her bangs. She sputtered and turned bright red.

It was the first time she ever blushed because of his direct actions. Because of _him_.

He ignored the faster rate of his heart, and suddenly dry mouth, and then tapped her nose.

"Sasuke!" She slapped his hand away, and then looked mortified at her action.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean...!"

He laughed.

"Hinata, relax." He told her, still grinning. Her answering smile was beautiful.


	28. Light

**A/N: **Ok so now I get a little cliche haha Thanks for your support guys! Love your reviews, keep 'em coming!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Light**

Sakura watched the two dark haired ninja, both of whom she counted as friends, laugh. It was nice to see a smile on his face, something she hadn't seen in a very long time. Likewise, Hinata's smile was just as good to see.

She understood, even if her heart protested, that Sasuke would never love her, not in the way she had once wished. She knew a part of her heart would always love him, but she was Sakura, a flower.

And flowers, as Ino would say, only flourished in light.

She knew the light, as she knew the dark.


	29. Dark

**A/N: **Oh you guys! I'm glad you liked that last chapter so much, cuz I'm continuing the theme haha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Dark**

Both ninja, she mused, were dark. Hinata though, held the promise of light. She was the moon, reflecting the light of the sun to the shadows on the earth. One half always in shadow, another half always in light.

Sasuke needed to be exposed to that light. He needed to understand shades of grey.

And while the sun was too harsh, exposing dark and bringing light, the moon was forgiving and softening in her touch, the light caressing and cool.

She laughed at her cliché musings, and turned her back on them. She had her own light to bask in.


	30. Faith

**A/N: **To all my awesome reviewers: You make my day! Don't be afraid to give suggestions or point out spelling/grammar errors! It all helps me be a better writer and story-teller ;)

_To Guest and all other flamers/trolls/haters (even though you probably won't read this):_ I don't mind you expressing your opinion that you don't like the story. I just wish it had been framed as constructive criticism. As you instead went with an insult, didn't sign in so I could reply, and only reviewed the first chapter, I can only conclude that: a) you're a troll, b) you didn't actually read my story, and c) are simply a rude git afraid of repercussions. Alas! I will never know whether my grammar was off, my spelling indecent, whether the plot had gaping holes, or whether you simply hated the pairing. (I mostly suspect you were just out to troll fanfic writers)

It's alright though, you still made my review count go up. I treasure that more than I care about your rudeness. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Faith**

Time, for once, passed more slowly than when Konohagakure had been at war. At least, to Hinata's mind. It was still inevitable, that time would pass, and her heartache would lessen. As the tightness she had carried in her chest faded, her own faith in herself grew.

She was glad however, for his faith in her. He never voiced it, nor questioned her. He allowed her to think things through on her own. However, he was always there, by her side.

She had faith he would be there to help her, should she ever falter or have need of it.


	31. Colors

**A/N:** :D I've written up to 51/100 chapters now. I'm so excited for your reactions to what I've got coming :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Colors**

Sasuke found himself liking certain colors. Pale lavender, midnight blue, the light dusty pink of roses, and the color of cream.

Colors, he realized, belonged to her.

His heart jolted, and he did something he normally avoided. He decided to examine his feelings.

He admired her, he appreciated her quiet disposition, and the fire that was not easily stoked, but burned all the more fiercely for it. He felt upset when something had upset her, angry when she was in pain, and irritated when people underestimated her strength. He also found her to be very beautiful.

He definitely liked Hinata.


	32. Exploration

**A/N:** :D Next chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Exploration**

It wasn't that he suddenly fell in love with her, but that he realized he'd begun to care for her for awhile now, and it rocked him to his core.

No woman, ever, no matter how gorgeous, had made him feel the way she did. She had not tried to get his attention overtly, or actively pursued him, or tried to seduce him. He had not had the chance to rebuff her as he had Sakura and Karin, had not seen the warning signs he took for granted.

It was painful, relieving, and more frightening than anything he'd ever faced.


	33. Seeing Red

**A/N:** Decided to update both these chapters at the same time. Since they go together! Thanks for all your reviews, as always ^^ They keep me going!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Seeing Red**

Sasuke was angry, with _her._ She had never really truly felt his sustained anger at herself. The worst thing was that she had no idea what could have possibly done to incite it.

They'd been doing some light sparring, and he was hitting harder than normal. She was a big girl, and could take a hit, but the remarks that accompanied her moves made her grit her teeth in anger.

His abruptness, rudeness, and overall nastiness was wearing, and though normally she overlooked his biting remarks to others and occasionally herself. This time she wasn't going to stand for it!


	34. Shades of Grey

**A/N:** :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Shades of Grey**

Hinata was angry, with _him_. She'd never gotten furious with him before. The worst part was that he knew exactly what he'd done to provoke her.

That was why he didn't complain when she slammed her chakra harder than her 'gentle fist' style would suggest through his chakra points and decked him.

He took in her flared nostrils and heaving chest and knew he'd gone too far. He struggled to his feet. She didn't offer him a hand and his ire at her cooled. He was being a jerk. So he did something he wasn't well known for.

He apologized.


	35. Forgotten

**A/N:** Nearly to 100 reviews! I'm so happy you guys love the story so much ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Forgotten**

"I won't take insults quietly Sasuke, not even from you." She paused, and then raised her hands, glowing green with healing chakra. He hesitated, then submitted himself, removing his shirt so she could get a look at the damage.

"I forgive you, this time," she said, running soothing hands over the places she'd bruised, "but you can't use me as your p-punching bag."

Then she smiled brightly and got a mischievous look in her eye, "You can use N-Naruto-kun for that!"

He had to snicker at that, and she laughed with him. Their previous anger, forgotten.


	36. Dreamer

**A/N:** You guys are going to love the next few chapters...fluff on the way ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Dreamer**

That night, he tossed and turned. Unable to find rest despite being worn out from the past few days revelations and taijutsu sessions. He knew Hinata had become precious to him, even after he'd sworn to never let another bond like that form ever again.

But it hurt, the thought of trying to break away from her. Plus, judging by her reaction to his cruelness earlier, she wasn't going to let him leave so easily either.

The moon was way too bright, he decided, glaring out his window at it, and yanked his curtains closed, leaving his room in darkness.


	37. Mist

**A/N:** My internet is being wonky :/ I apologize for the late update. I couldn't get anything to load yesterday and I'm still having trouble today for some reason...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Mist**

Hinata nimbly avoided colliding with another civilian. It was a very strange circumstance that caused her to do so, as Konoha was covered in a thick cool mist that obscured all but a few feet in front of anyone's nose.

Jutsu had been checked for, but it seemed the circumstance was completely natural, strange as it seemed. She wondered if Sasuke would even bother to show up at their meeting spot, but then waved it away. He never missed a meeting without letting her know.

She arrived at their spot, just in time for another body to collide with her.


	38. Burning

**A/N:** hehehehe :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Burning**

They tumbled together to the ground in a mass of limbs, a grunt of surprise, and a loss of breath from Hinata as an elbow caught her in the gut.

Hinata realized that she and Sasuke were on the ground, and his face was close to her's. With an, "Eep!" she got up and stumbled backwards until her back hit the side of the bridge.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, and to her surprise he lifted her chin and angled her face, gently tracing fingers on the edge of her jaw, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.


	39. Out of Time

**A/N:** hehehehe :3 Left y'all hanging, didn't I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Out of Time**

She froze, more than just on a physical level. Her mind also stalled in a way she had never experienced before except with Naruto. His touch was gentle, but somehow made her heart beat faster and heat light up her face. His hand dropped and his eyes were dark and enigmatic, and she couldn't seem to look away.

"Hm, you're going to bruise." He stated, and she blinked, lifting a glowing green hand to her face to rest against her skin.

"No, not there." he said, and grasped her wrist and guiding her fingers to the right spot.


	40. Knowing How

**A/N:** Sorry for the spam. I accidentally uploaded the document that had all the chapters I've got written up instead of today's update. T-T Since I let the cat out of the bag I'm going to break them up and post them...and you'll have to wait a little longer until I get the next few written out. Man I feel stupid.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Knowing How**

"It's lucky you know a little of medical jutsu. Wouldn't want your teammates to hunt me down." Sasuke said dryly. Inwardly, he was pleased at the slight blush to her cheeks.

The mist curled around them, making their interactions seem much more intimate. They'd never truly been completely alone, their interactions always outside or in the company of others. Hinata felt oddly more aware of his presence than usual.

Hesitantly, she started say, "S-Sakura is better than-"

"Don't compare yourself to her." Sasuke cut her off, letting her wrist go as she let the chakra fade away.


	41. Fork in the Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: Fork in the Road**

He realized he had come to a point with Hinata where he had two choices. He enjoyed her company, he got along with her, respected her, and found her attractive. He didn't think he was unattractive to her, and he knew she considered him a friend, and cared for him.

He was also torn because he was very much rebellious of what Konoha wanted, and he knew if the council had an inkling of an alliance between the Hyuuga Clan and the sole remaining heir of the Uchiha Clan...

But regardless, it was his choice what path he would walk.


	42. Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: Start**

He started by simply seeking her out more. A dinner here, lunch there, a walk through the village with her by his side.

He also found himself using any excuse to touch her. Guiding her with his hand on her back through a crowd, tucking a strand of hair from her face, letting his hand linger in hers after helping her rise from a fall during a spar...Along with using any excuse to make her blush.

Hinata only noticed that he seemed quieter than normal. Given that neither of them was very talkative, it was more noticeable. She wondered why.


	43. Nature's Fury

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three Nature's Fury**

They were sparring, and both were enjoying themselves immensely. Sasuke had a few of the seals on him removed. Enough so that they could step up their chakra use.

Whereas before he was slow and limited to taijutsu only, and Hinata often tended to get the upper hand, he could now use the weakest of his jutsu, and he was throwing himself in to training with more enthusiasm than ever. She responded, and had surprised him a few times with unexpected moves

He was in such a great mood that he decided to make an unexpected move of his own.


	44. At Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: At Peace**

Hinata was happy to see Sasuke enjoying himself, his dark eyes flashing and his lips turning up at the corners. That didn't mean she was going to go easy on him though!

They traded more blows, so far neither had the upper hand, until he suddenly got under her guard and dealt a blow that knocked all the wind from her while simultaneously knocking her feet out from under her.

Instead of the jarring meeting with the ground she expected, strong arms caught her and suddenly Sasuke's face was much closer, his lips met her's and suddenly everything went still.


	45. Heart Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: Heart Song**

Her Byakugan had activated automatically when he'd surprised her, and so she could see his heart thundering in his chest, going faster than the exertion from their spar could explain away. She could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears.

If she was honest with herself, it wasn't like she hadn't seen this coming. She mentally told herself to shut up and stop analyzing.

She liked him, she trusted him...yes even with her still fragile heart.

She tentatively moved her lips against his, causing his heart to skip a beat and his arms to pull her closer against him.


	46. Reflection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: Reflection**

They never discussed it. They simply added another dimension to their relationship. Being with Sasuke was easy. Easier than Hinata suspected it could be. Her love for Naruto had been wildfire, burning hot, quick, but leaving her a hollow shell. What she felt for Sasuke was steady, but no less fiery.

Sasuke simply enjoyed being with her. It was such a simple thing, yet it brought him peace. Seeing her was enough to lift his mood and make him forget his past. He still couldn't shake the feeling that this couldn't last, but for now...he'd savor every moment with her.


	47. Perfection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Perfection**

Perfection, Hinata knew, was an impossibility. Her cousin had constantly sought it, as so many shinobi did, including herself, but no matter how much you worked, no matter how dedicated you were, perfection was an unobtainable goal.

That didn't mean that you shouldn't strive for it. People who had the will of fire had determination to keep on improving, and going farther than anyone to protect what was important. Rather it meant that you should never let the pursuit of perfection get in the way of real happiness.

She wondered about it sometimes, and she was glad Sasuke wasn't perfect.


	48. Everyday Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Everyday Magic**

Sasuke reflected on the little things. The magic of being around her wasn't caused by some grandiose declaration of everlasting love...

Instead, the magic appeared in her eyes, the way they softened, glistened, or crinkled at the corners. The way her hands moved, softly, tenderly, or bitingly swift. Her voice, sometime hard as diamond (if rarely), quavering like an unstable ripple in water, or as caressing as a cool breeze in the heat of summer.

She made him so poetic. He snorted. She turned to look at him curiously, and he got caught in the sway of her hair. Magic.


	49. Umbrella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Umbrella**

Hinata up with met him, and smiled shyly up at him when he offered to share his umbrella with her.

Tonight was like any other, only it was raining. It was a nice rain however, with no winds to blow it in at an angle and soak them despite the shelter of the umbrella.

Sasuke did get his front all wet when a prankster deliberately splashed water at them. He had quickly moved so that he got the worst of it.

Somehow though, even this could not upset the general mood of relaxation and comfort they brought to one another.


	50. Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty: Party**

They looked at the door Sasuke had just knocked on as they waited for a response. The sound of music and loud voices reached their ears.

"Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled at them. They entered together. Unfortunately, they entered in one of those pauses of noise where everyone seems to look up and around. Several pairs of eyes landed on the two together, or more specifically, their connected hands.

There was a choking noise and a _thwack_ as Ino pounded Kiba on the back. Hinata blushed dark red and seemed to cave in on herself, and Sasuke squeezed her hand.


	51. Troubling Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One: Troubling Thoughts**

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, before deftly avoiding Ino's elbow aimed at his gut.

Shino looked once at the Nara genius and back at his female teammate and to where her hand was being held by the Uchiha. His eyebrows furrowed and he glanced at his other teammate. Kiba was growling and swearing under his breath, and if looks were kunai...well...

Sasuke for once, didn't seem interested in needling anybody, and instead remained a steady presence at Hinata's side. They all knew that the two had grown closer, but hardly any of them had realized just _how_ close they had become.


	52. Stirring of the Wind

**A/N:** So! Once again I apologize for all the spam T-T I intend to move on with single updates at a time from here on out! I'm a good ten or so chapters ahead now, so I thought it would be good to move on ;)

Once again thank you guys sooo much for all your support! Your reviews are candy for my muse :3

(Also cover art! Whatcha think? :D)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Stirring of the Wind**

"Hinata..." Kiba's voice reached her ears. She turned around and smile brightly at him, "Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow."

To her surprise, Kiba hooked his arm around her waist and steered her off the street and under a shady awning.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"What are you doing with Sasuke?" Kiba burst out, his face red and hands clenching.

"What Kiba means to say is that he is worried about you. Why? Because Sasuke doesn't have a good reputation within Konoha." Shino added.


	53. Future

**A/N:** Yay! You like the cover art, I'm glad ^^ Didn't take long to whip up but I wasn't sure exactly if I liked it or not. Anywho, here's the next chapter. I'll be spacing out the updates a bit until I get more caught up on writing! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Future**

"But I care about him. Wha-what should that matter?" She said quietly. She felt anger at them, but knew that they only cared about what was best for her.

Kiba growled and punched the wall, causing her to flinch. He bared his teeth and huffed, looking over at Shino, "You explain."

Shino pushed his glasses back up his nose and nodded. "You're the clan Heiress. Of course it matters. Do you think your father will be that eager to throw you upon the council's mercy? Sasuke is the last of his clan...That doesn't come without repercussions."


	54. Health and Healing

**A/N:** Enjoy y'all! I've been a bit busy with life again, and trying to write ahead so I'll have plenty to post when school rolls around again. Might slow down to an update a week or so :) I'm enjoying your reviews so much. Thank you guys for all your support 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Health and Healing**

Hinata was confused. Shino and Kiba had made some valid points. She wasn't deaf to the rumors that the Uchiha was going to be allowed to have multiple wives, and might in fact be made to have them, for the future of Konoha.

She didn't think her heart could bear it. She wasn't made to share, and she was still unsure of Sasuke. She knew he very much wanted to restore his clan to its' former glory.

Would he put his clan before her?

"Hello Hinata." He greeted her, cupping her face while she leaned in to his touch.


	55. Separation

**A/N:** Next chapter! :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Separation**

Hinata tried to forget what her teammates warned her of. Tried to enjoy being with him. However the seed of doubt in her heart grew and being with him only made her confused.

Not once had he said that he loved her. At first, she'd enjoyed just being with him, but the more time went on, the more things went undiscussed, the more uncertain she became.

What was she to Sasuke?

So when the chance came to go on an extended mission, she took it. She needed time to figure her feelings out.

She didn't want to be hurt again.


	56. Everything for You

**A/N:** Got a little more caught up and I really wanted to get the next chapter out to you guys for being so awesome. Cheers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Everything for You**

"Hn." He smirked, looking down at Hinata as she fidgeted nervously before of blushing and smiling in her shy way, she frowned at him.

_Strange_. He thought, smirk dropping from his face. He reached for her hand across the table and she pulled it away. Confused now, he looked at her questioningly.

"I...Sasuke, I was given a mission." She began. He quirked an eyebrow, "So?"

"So...so I'm going to be away for awhile." She wouldn't meet his eyes and for the first time with her, he felt uncertain.

"How long?"

"Long enough."


	57. Slow Down

**A/N:** Mmm. Some of you accused me of enjoying cliffhangers and smiling at your reviews...all I can say is you're right, and there may or may not be an evil giggle thrown in ;) #sorrynotsorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Slow Down**

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" He spat out, running a hand shakily through his hair and looking at her suspiciously.

"I-I just need some t-time to think things over." She stammered, her hands busy poking her fingertips together, a nervous habit he hadn't seen in awhile.

Stunned, he sat there, unsure what to say or do. Hinata sat across from him refusing to meet his eyes. Suddenly he leaned forward, shoved the table aside, and grabbed her face roughly and kissed her.

It wasn't sweet or tender, or passionate, or anything they'd ever shared before.


	58. Heartfelt Apology

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Heartfelt Apology**

The kiss ended when he felt tears wetting her cheeks and he pulled back, seeing the hurt and confusion in her eyes. He sighed and pulled her in to his chest. "I'm sorry," he muttered in to her hair, while she clung to him, "I didn't mean to go that far...it's just that I...well I care a lot for you." He ended lamely, stroking her hair.

She pulled back and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, looking up at him with damp eyelashes, "I'm sorry too. I just think we need to slow down a b-bit."


	59. Challenged

**A/N:** Ah Sasuke... :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Challenged**

Sasuke was surprised. Hinata wanted to slow down? He held her gently, as she leaned in to him. They'd been moving at a snail's pace... but that was because he let her set it.

Her actions weren't those of a woman who wanted a guy to back off. So obviously, it _wasn't_ the pace, and something else was bothering her.

However, he knew if he pressed, it was the surest way for Hinata to completely back off. He didn't want to lose her. He'd never been good at expressing himself, and it seemed he still needed to overcome that challenge.


	60. Exhaustion

**Chapter Sixty: Exhaustion**

She'd been gone for eight weeks.

He thought he would go crazy after day three. As time progressed, he tried to figure out what made her back off. He tried to think where he'd gone wrong.

He was leaning against a tree littered with kunai, resting from a training session when he sensed her presence. She gracefully folded herself to the ground beside him, and raised a hand to his face.

He sighed, and pushed the glowing green fingers away from the scratch he'd gotten earlier and closed his eyes tiredly. The green faded out slowly.

"Not now Sakura."


	61. Accuracy

**A/N:** :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-One: Accuracy**

"Hm." Sakura's green eyes took in Sasuke's form. There were deep circles under his eyes, and he looked more ragged than she could remember seeing him. She thought she could guess why.

"Just came by to tell you, Naruto and I are official." She said with a beatific smile.

Sasuke frowned, "Thought you have been going out for ages."

She punched him on the arm, then slyly smirked, "Hey, being official is important to a girl."

His eyebrows furrowed and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She sighed, "and...Hinata-chan isn't a mind reader."


	62. Irregular Orbit

**A/N:** Sooo, how do y'all feel about sexy mature content? I've been outlining the last 30 chapters and thought that perhaps it might fit somewhere in there...though this is only rated T. It'd be a challenge to write it in 100 words haha Let me know though ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Two: Irregular Orbit**

He hovered, well aware would soon arrive. Her teammates had found out somehow, just as Naruto had told him, and were waiting by the gates.

His first glimpse of her was her smiling brightly and being picked up and twirled around by the Inuzuka, the Aburame merely nodded before she threw herself at him and hugged him too. She was a little thinner, and looked very tired, but the smile that lit up her features made his heart pound. She looked very happy with them, and he hesitated in showing himself.

He didn't know if he'd be as well received.


	63. Cold Embrace

**A/N:** Ah transitioning back to University, and a week long all day training for one job, planning training for a second job...meh it caught up to me. I meant to have this up sooner, but here ya go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Cold Embrace**

She went to the bridge, as soon as she could. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, and she felt nervous about seeing him. Time away had given her some perspective. Enough to know she needed definition. She couldn't allow him to play her. She needed answers.

He was there, and the sight of him gave her pause.

He looked awful, like he'd hardly slept. Just like her while on the mission. His eyes lifted and met hers and she was stunned by the coldness in them. They seemed shuttered, closed off.

Was this the Sasuke she had left behind?


	64. Frost

**A/N:** So crazy week almost over! I can actually have a day where I DON'T need to set my alarm clock. YES! So y'all get rewarded with multiple updates, because I want to get to the happier stuff ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Frost**

Sasuke felt bitter as he saw her. She had thrown herself at her teammates without hesitation, but she paused and looked uncertain before him. Jealousy was a beast he was well familiar with. It tore him up inside.

He watched her approach, and as she drew closer he felt the cold walls he'd tried to build thaw. She was so beautiful, and she looked so unsure, and very nervous. He had to remember, she was still here, and there must be a reason for that.

She reached out suddenly, startling him, and laid a hand gently upon his cool cheek.


	65. A Moment in Time

**A/N:** :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Five: A Moment in Time**

The warmth from her hand was a balm to his soul. He brought his hand up to hold it there.

Hinata knew, when his eyes went from freezing to warm. Knew that she wasn't as foolish as her friends thought to be here, with him. She raised on her toes, eyes firmly on his, and cheeks tinted rosy, to press her lips against his.

He pulled her closer and sighed in to the kiss. She slid her hands up in to his hair and gripped lightly, and then broke from the kiss to gaze back in to his eyes.


	66. Dangerous Territory

**A/N:** :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Six: Dangerous Territory**

"That wasn't how I expected this to go." He murmured, his dark eyes looking directly in to hers. She blushed, but replied, "No."

He ran a hand through her hair and gently tucked it behind her ear, "Did you have enough time?"

She sighed, and leaned in to his touch, "Yes."

"What conclusion did you reach?" It was said lightly, but the tightness in his voice betrayed how very much her answer meant to him.

"I-I decided that I...I want you, Sasuke." she whispered.

"Well, you already have me, Hinata." He admitted, softly.


	67. Boundaries

**A/N:** :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Boundaries**

"But..." Hinata's voice wavered, but she looked seriously up at him, and the fingers fidgeting with his shirt stopped, "I need to know things." She said firmly.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." She said, and his heart leapt, even as he detested the term.

"I want to know that no matter what the council says, I'll be the only woman in your life."

"Is that all?" he asked with a smirk. She nodded.

He kissed her forehead, making her blush even darker, "Then it's a good thing I want the same things."


	68. Unsettling Revelations

**A/N:** hahaha So glad you guys enjoyed the last few chapters ;) Thank you all so much for your support and feedback :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: Unsettling Revelations**

Things went back to the way they were.

It was now openly known that Sasuke was dating Hinata, and courting her properly. Strangely, Hiashi hadn't put up much of a protests when they'd gone to him.

Hinata had seemed nervous about this, but Sasuke brushed it off. He did whatever he wanted, and damn everyone else, and damn the consequences.

A scroll delivered by a genin in to her hands changed that.

Her hands shook with anger, and Sasuke, who was with her, looked curiously over her shoulder and narrowed his eyes in shock and anger.

"How dare they?!"


	69. Shattered

**A/N:** Whoops. I did it again haha Sorry guys, but drabblefics were kind of made for cliffies. I'll update a few chapters so you won't be hanging as badly ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: Shattered**

Sasuke watched, bemused, even while anger stirred in his gut, as Hinata took off. Her expression causing people who she was normally polite with the blanch with fear.

He followed her, straight to the gates of the Hyuuga compound. The scroll weighed heavily in his hand until Hinata snatched it from him.

Hardly slowing down, she charged through the compound, scattering quiet Branch servants in her wake before finally reaching her destination.

She threw open the sliding door with terrific force, startling her father at his desk.

Slamming the scroll in front of him she demanded, "What is this?!"


	70. Bitter Silence

**A/N:** :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy: Bitter Silence**

Hinata's shoulders heaved as Sasuke came up behind her and placed a hand on her back. She immediately calmed so he let it fall. Her Byakugan had activated with her anger and she slowly let it bleed away.

She may not have wanted to appear overtly threatening to her father, but Sasuke had no compunction doing so. He moved to stand beside her, casually revealing his Sharingan.

Hiashi said nothing, merely raised an eyebrow and made a show of slowly opening the scroll and scanning the contents. He looked back to the two ninja before him and rolled it closed.


	71. The True You

**A/N:** Yep. Leaving it here, for now haha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-One: The True You**

"You're demanding marriage." Hinata said calmly, though her eyes betrayed her fury.

Hiashi tilted his head, "The Elders do, I did what I could, but the decision remains."

Hinata noticeably cooled down but seemed to sag where she stood.

"If I may," Sasuke said, his eyes still swirling red but his demeanor calm, "I wish to petition for Hinata's hand in marriage."

Hinata's head whipped up and she looked at him, shocked. He didn't look at her, but maintained steady eye contact with Hiashi.

Her father's lips twitched as he replied, "I thought you might."


	72. Pretense

**A/N:** Oh jeez Sasuke. You never really think, do you? XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Two: Pretense**

Hinata stayed very quiet as Sasuke talked to Hiashi about the minute details, frozen in place.

No, there didn't need to be a date set yet. Yes, he had to sign a promise contract, it was non-negotiable. Yes, she would still be the heiress, unless she wished to give it up in favor of Hanabi. No, the Hyuuga wouldn't have any future dealings with any children their union might produce. Yes, Hinata would be given a large dowry. Yes, they would pay for the wedding, as customary.

It was cold and so very mercenary. It chilled her to the bone.


	73. Patience

**A/N:** Woo~ Almost to two hundred reviews! Thanks for all the recent faves and alerts guys 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Three: Patience**

Sasuke knew she was unhappy with him. He also knew she had every right to be. He hadn't consulted her on his decision, and the details he and Hiashi had gone over had made even _him_ feel dirty about it.

They headed back to his place, where they'd been many times before, and curled up on the couch together. He waited for her to speak, but she never did.

It grew later and later, and he went out for some food, coming back to find Hinata staring pensively at the Uchiha fan on his wall.

He had to be patient.


	74. Midnight

**A/N:** We reached 200! YAY :D Thanks for all your support guys ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Four: Midnight**

They ate in silence, and when Hinata set down the carton of takeout she sighed and looked at him. She finally seemed to be lifted out of her thoughts. She scooted closer to him on the couch and laid her head on his chest. He put down his own food and settled a hand in her hair.

"Can I s-stay tonight?" she asked, her voice soft and uncertain.

Sasuke tensed and tried to form a coherent thought. He forced himself to nod, after jerking his mind out of the gutter.

"I don't think I could face h-him again."


	75. Shadows

**A/N:** Ooooh Sasuke, you're in deep trouble haha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Five: Shadows**

Hinata woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, and a warm arm wrapped around her waist. She had suggested they share his bed, and she found that she rather liked it. It was nice.

It was still very dark, and what she could see was dyed in deep colors of blue, grey, and black. Sasuke's face, so still in sleep made her heart ache.

She loved this man, so much it hurt. But she was used to hurting. She didn't want to push him away again.

Even though he was only being honorable in marrying her because she was being forced to.


	76. Summer Haze

**A/N:** Another long-awaited meeting. Thanks for being patient and awesome with your reviews guys! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Six: Summer Haze**

"Hey Hinata-chan!" He smiled at her, and she returned the greeting.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun. I a-always knew you would be Hokage." she told him softly. He smiled, but quickly turned the subject around.

"So you and the Teme, eh?" She nodded.

"Heh. I knew you'd get along!" he said, so confidently that she wondered why _she_ felt insecure.

Then, more seriously, "He hasn't got a lot, ya know? I wasn't sure he could _be_ happy again. I'm glad you guys get along so well." His blue eyes ensnared her again and convinced her of his sincerity.


	77. Memories

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm totally posting this to distract myself from the fact I'm taking the GRE's tomorrow T-T Wish me luck, and enjoy the next few chapters ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Seven: Memories**

It was the honorable thing to do, what Sasuke had promised her. She didn't even mind it was him, she loved him well beyond caring. She was more upset over the whys.

But even if he had never declared himself as in love with her as she felt with him, she could recall how he'd been there for her, all that he'd done and made her feel. Naruto had been right, they really did get along well, and, for the most part, they made each other happy.

She did want to marry him, but she was upset at the circumstances.


	78. Change in the Weather

**A/N:** :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Eight: Change in the Weather**

She had never confronted him about it. She could be very confrontational about some things, but when it came to her heart, she didn't stand up for herself.

When he saw acceptance written on her features and she didn't bring it up, he knew he had to do something. She didn't seem to get he was doing this because he wanted to, no matter how many hints he dropped.

She had taken to staying with him, and distancing herself from her own wedding plans. So he went out in the village to search for something. Hopefully, she would accept it.


	79. Illogical

**A/N:** :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Nine: Illogical**

"You are being illogical." he informed her. Immediately a flash of confusion crossed her features before she looked away.

"Look. I'm not very good at...well..this kind of thing. Here." He shoved the box in her hands and looked away.

"Y-you already said you...this isn't necessary..." She tried to shove the box back at him. He sighed and pulled her hands with the box to him so she could lean on his shoulder.

"...you don't want it?"

She turned to look at him, and realized how broken he looked, before he quickly covered it with a mask.


	80. Only Human

**A/N:** :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty: Only Human**

"I do, but only if you mean it...I don't want if it you're doing it out of duty!" she snapped, tears falling fast.

He simply sighed, "Of course I'm not doing this out of some fucked up sense of duty." He tilted his head at her and smirked wryly, "Do you _really_ think I would something I really didn't want to?"

He pulled the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. He then raised her chin gently to look her in the eye.

"I'm only human Hinata, and I can't help loving you."


	81. A Place to Belong

**A/N:** Oh so this one was a little challenging to write haha I want to keep the T rating lol

(btw they're totally just making out ;3 )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-One: A Place to Belong**

Her skin pressed up against his. Breaths mingled in the air. Hands, more cautious than when they sparred, explored gently, and together they discovered each other.

Lips slanting against her's, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he'd died and gone to heaven, with this angel in his arms. It was perfect, it was more intense than he thought it would be. He'd never opened himself up to emotions like he did when he was with her.

Hinata felt wanted, and powerful, drawing involuntary gasps, moans, and sighs from him, as he endeavored, and succeeded, to do the same with her.


	82. Advantage

**A/N:** More fluff :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Two: Advantage**

"Hn." Sasuke was left wordless. She smiled mischievously at him, her hair cascading around her flushed face as her hands wandered. His eyes closed while she giggled.

His turn, he couldn't let her maintain her advantage.

Her giggles soon gave way to gasps...then more giggles. He smirked, tickling her and alternately caressing her, leaving her breathless with desire.

"Mm." She said, and then turned the tables on him, tugging his hair and giving him a look that turned his limbs to jelly. He framed her face with his hands and leaned his forehead on hers, their eyes meeting.


	83. Breakfast

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your reviews! I had a tough week and they really cheered me up :) So here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Three: Breakfast**

Hinata usually made breakfast, but she was feeling utterly decadent this morning. Last night had been an exercise in trust. He had more than met her expectations, though she wasn't ready to go all the way yet. Not that they hadn't gone pretty far. She blushed at the thought.

She rolled over in bed to see her lover in question frozen in the doorway, a bowl of fruit in hand and a smirk on his face.

She blushed darker, but moved over so he could join her. He merely offered her the bowl, and she plucked an apple from it.


	84. Echoes

**A/N:** Doing a multi update for y'all ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Four: Echoes**

He never thought to feel such a strong bond with anyone. Of course, Itachi would always have a special place in his heart, and Naruto...well they were comrades, and he owed the blond everything, his whole life.

Not that he'd _ever_ admit it, least of all to that usuratonkachi.

But Hinata, what he felt for her, the passion, the echoes of deep unconditional love...it both scared him and drew him toward her like a moth to a flame. He wasn't afraid to admit it to her, or himself.

It was amazing to have someone to lean on, to trust unconditionally.


	85. Falling

**A/N:** ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Five: Falling**

Hinata knew she was falling in love all over again. Not that she didn't already love him, oh no. Se just couldn't stop thinking about him.

That ring on her finger opened the floodgates for all kinds of feelings she had been suppressing, unwilling to get hurt again.

But most of all, she wanted him. Badly. She knew the time was right. Now how to get him to realize that?

She pressed her lips harder against his, and worked her hand under his shirt.

_Just a few more inches_...she slid her hands lower.

Suddenly he pulled away, clearing his throat.


	86. Picking up the Pieces

**A/N:** Ahhh past week was full of exams T-T Well, enjoy the next chapter everyone! Thanks for all your reviews, quite a few of you made me laugh last chapter XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Six: Picking up the Pieces**

It kept happening!

She would gather enough courage to push the boundaries, and all of a sudden, he'd stop!

She'd never been so frustrated...or determined.

Hinata tried to be subtle, moaning in encouragement, though it made her flush red like a tomato, wearing racier undergarments (just putting them on tested her courage).

She tried to interrogate Ino on how to seduce a guy, though that backfired and the blonde didn't seem to understand either... starting out asking about flower meanings probably wasn't the clearest...

For heaven's sake! They were _shinobi_, they were supposed to be good at picking up clues!


	87. Gunshot

**A/N:** :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Seven: Gunshot**

Finally fed up, Hinata decided to be as blunt as possible.

She said it quickly, her face hot and her words blurred as she hyperventilated.

"Say that again?" Sasuke asked, looking at her quizzically.

She let out an inarticulate moan of despair and buried her face in her hands.

"I want...to have sex with you..." She managed to state.

After a moment when he didn't say anything, she got the courage to peek through her fingers at him, still blushing, and scared he didn't want the same.

He looked like he'd been punched by Sakura through a window.


	88. Possession

**A/N:** haha I couldn't leave y'all dangling for long. The rating will not go up, but will remain at 'T'. I wanted to have their relationship realistic, but I don't want to go in to details. For one, drabble-fics don't lend themselves to it, and also I don't want to get in trouble with for lemons :p Thank you all for reviewing!

I'm tired of the troll who keeps haunting the reviews (if you hate my fandom/pairing so much why keep reviewing, anonymously at that?). But I believe in looking at everything optimistically and at least they make my review count go up XD So thank you troll. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Eight: Possession**

She wanted _what_?

Sasuke's mind stalled, and all he could do was stare at her. He wanted to request she say it again.

He had expected her to wait until after they were married. Besides...he was afraid of hurting her. It wasn't like he was any more experienced than her.

Not that he didn't want her too, and badly.

He took a deep breath and raised his hands to draw hers away from her face. He traced her face and nodded.

Because he was still wordless at the thought of this woman wanting him as badly as he wanted her.


	89. Twilight

**A/N:** Next couple of chapters are kinda cliffy haha :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Nine: Twilight**

She looked relieved, and though her heart thudded powerfully in her chest, she took the initiative and kissed him. He seemed surprised, but his hands cradling her face were gentle and traced her ears and neck with soft strokes.

"Now?" he breathed, when they finally pulled apart.

"Now." She whispered back against his lips. She pulled back, her face pink but her eyes burning in to his with an intensity that left him reeling.

Her hands were far bolder this time than they'd been in the past, and their bodies pressed together with new and exhilaratingly unfulfilled urgency.


	90. Nowhere and Nothing

**A/N:** :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety: Nowhere and Nothing**

Time slipped by them unnoticed. There was no rush, for all they pushed forward in to unexplored territory with all naïve haste.

As with any new thing, they fumbled getting it to work. At one point she elbowed him in the stomach, and he accidentally cracked her head against the headboard. They had to stop and laugh as the seriousness of the moment got too much for them.

But when they relaxed and just enjoyed each other's presence, they found a way of being together that made it all come together perfectly, and the rest of the world fell away.


	91. Answers

**A/N:** So! Just a few more chapters left ;) I finished writing the end too. Just as the end of the manga came out T-T I've been a fan for so long that it's weird to have it ended XD Anyway, thanks for sticking around! Hope you enjoy the next few chapters :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-One: Answers**

"So..." Hinata started, "I-I'm your first?"

Sasuke blushed, something that didn't happen often.

Hinata giggled and rolled so she was above him. She brushed her lips against his, delighting in the contact as his hands tightened around her waist.

"...and last?" She asked, breathlessly. He had gotten distracted from her questioning.

"Hn. Always." He nipped her neck, and she shuddered, her eyes fluttering shut as she arched in to his touch.

"You'll stay by my side?" she asked.

He sat up, pulling her closer, "Yes." he breathed, then sealed the words with a kiss.


	92. Innocence

**A/N:** :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Two: Innocence **

When their eyes met, Hinata knew she was seeing him. Both of their eyes were lauded for their abilities, for seeing. But somethings could not be perceived by the eye, but instead by the person behind the eyes.

Connecting with him on that level was innocent, and yet profound. While most would avoid his eyes, she reveled in losing herself in them. She felt the thrill of it through the core of her.

In that moment, when they were connected, she knew she was seeing his soul laid bare, and if he chose to look, he would see her own.


	93. Simplicity

**A/N:** :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Three: Simplicity**

They were both exhausted, yet Sasuke felt the hum of energy beneath his skin. He let the tips of his fingers trail across her skin, her hair, and smirked when he got a reaction, a moan, a sigh.

He pulled her closer. She was one of very few people he actually wanted to be close. She let her hand rest on his neck, fingers curling limply against his neck and send lazy sparks of desire to scatter along his skin.

Such a simple thing, touch. Yet somehow with her, it meant so much more. It meant contentment, comfort, and love.


	94. Reality

**A/N:** :3 Six more chapters to go ;) Just thought I'd leave ya here for today haha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Four: Reality**

A pounding on the door caused Hinata to tumble to the floor with a squeak taking half the sheets with her.

The door banged off the wall and froze Sasuke in place.

"NE Sasuke! You're late for-!"

"Baka! Get back-!"

Naruto was frozen in a comical way, his mouth gaping and his eyes wide, so much so that he didn't avoid his girlfriend's fist.

"Dobe." Sasuke gritted out, "Sakura. Get out!"

"Maa Sasuke," Kakashi demurred, as he took in a tomato red Hinata and fuming Sasuke over his mortified students' heads, "It's about time."


	95. Acceptance

**A/N:** :3 Five more chapters to go ;) Thanks for all the positive support guys! You should see a chapter a day until the end :)

**For all you canon prudes out there:** I'm thrilled about Kishimoto finally letting us know who ends up with who. I'm actually a huge shipper of Naruhina :3 However this is FANFICTION ergo, I can ship whatever the hell I want, and write whatver the hell I want. Being rude and saying my pairing is wrong and not canon is silly (because duh, this is fanfiction. Almost NO fic is completely canon because it's FANFICTION). If you're going to review my story, please do it for my story, and not because you dislike the pairing or to somehow "rub it in my face". I'll just send you a nice message thanking you for your review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Five: Acceptance**

She hadn't wanted it to come about this way, but she was incredibly glad that Sasuke was the one she married. She was secure enough in his promises to her to not be bothered by the council.

Surprisingly, once the official announcement came out, the people of Konoha backed the couple. Hinata was well-known and loved, and Naruto too as the Hokage's named successor. The heirs and current heads of most major clans were their comrades and friends. In the face of that, the two could and did negotiate terms for future children born to the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans.


	96. Lesson

**A/N:** Aww your reviews are so sweet! :3 Keep 'em coming!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Six: Lesson**

Life after being married was not easy. Of all the people they were close to, only they could affect the other deeply enough to cause hurt. They still had a lot to learn. Sometimes tempers frayed and Sasuke ended up crashing at Naruto's place, or Hinata unwittingly ended up siccing her teammates on Sasuke.

They learned however, that through all the complications of their arranged marriage, they still loved one another. Their devotion to that meant more in the end than anything that tried to tear them apart.

They promised to stand by one another, and it made them stronger.


	97. Enthusiasm

**A/N:** Whoops. Missed an update yesterday...so today you get two! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Seven: Enthusiasm**

The energy of the Uchiha-Hyyuga couple was amazing to see. Sasuke was brute force, and Hinata was the diplomat. Together they got things done. Trade agreements, peace treaties, and the abolishment of the Branch system in the Hyuuga Clan.

Under them, both Clan's flourished. After Hiashi stepped down they were a dominant power among the other clans that jostled with them politically.

It was noticed, and remarked on that Hinata was probably the best thing that had ever happened to the Uchiha. Those that knew Hinata personally also know how he had bolstered her confidence and changed her as well.


	98. Game

**A/N: **:D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Eight: Game**

Hinata smiled at him. It wasn't often she could get him truly confused. His intellect was well known, and though she was no slouch academically, he often could guess something before she could tell him.

"Guessing game?" he asked, as she dragged his hands to trail along her body.

"Mm." she hummed in agreement.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his throat tight. She giggled. It was so like him to be negative.

"No." she said, dragging his hands to rest on her stomach.

His mouth fell open, "Oh," he breathed.

"Yes." she replied, smiling.


	99. Friendship

**A/N: **One more chapter left to go :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Nine: Friendship**

"Man Hina-chan I'm so scared!" How do you and teme do it?" Naruto moaned, watching his friend calmly bounce a dark-haired solemn-eyed child on his hip, while Sakura leaned over and cooed at him.

"You'll be a great father, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, then offered her youngest to him, "Can you hold Shiori-chan? I want to see Sakura."

His protests made her giggle and smile as she saw her daughter pulling on the Hokage's golden hair. She would be lying if she said she didn't hand her to him for her own amusement. Sasuke glanced over, and smirked.


	100. Endings

**A/N: **My dear readers we have finally reached the end! I have written a bit more than 100 words for the final chapter as a farewell and to wrap things up. Thank you all so much for following, reviewing, favoriting, and supporting my humble story. -hugs-

I hope you enjoy the ending ^-^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter One-Hundred: Endings**

"So this is it?" Shiori asked, wrinkling her nose. Hinata smiled and nodded, "Yes. This is the academy. Look, there's Bolt-kun and Hana-chan." She pointed to a pair of strawberry-blond boy-girl twins being dropped off by Sakura, who waved at her.

"Maa. He's so loud!" her daughter complained.

"Just like his father." Sasuke smirked, openly ignoring the Hokage who was shouting and waving at them.

Hinata shot him a look, and then turned to her daughter, "Manners!" Her daughter nodded, but when Hinata's back turned she shared a wink with her father.

"Che." the slightly taller Inari poked his sister on the shoulder, "Let's go."

The couple watched their children meet up with Jiro and Hana and head in to the academy. Naruto was tearing up while Sakura patted his shoulder and rolled her eyes a little ways away. Hinata smiled gently and leaned back in to her husband's body. His arm circled her waist and he sighed in her ear.

"Naruto is seriously an idiot." He snorted, and rolled his eyes, "How the hell did he become Hokage again?" Hinata smiled, used to her husband's joking. "He had friends like us."

"Ne, Hinata-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called out, dragging Sakura along with him.

"Baka!" She said, swatting his shoulder, "Don't jostle the baby!" she shouted as Hinata and Sasuke looked on.

"Gomen Sakura-chan!" Naruto apologized, wiping the tears from his face. "I just wanted to show Sasuke-teme how beautiful you are today!" He grinned widely at her. Sakura blushed bright red and whacked him over the head again, albeit a little gentler.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted him, and nodded at Sakura. His greeting set off the usual round of insults and Hinata slid away from the men to stand with Sakura.

"So, you're pregnant again Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, smiling at her friend.

"Eh, it seems so." The medic replied rubbing her head sheepishly, "Naruto's been a little crazy about it lately, begging and everything. You know he always wanted a large family..."

"Sasuke too." Hinata nodded, and then blushed, putting a hand on her abdomen. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You too?"

Sakura sighed, "Maa. At this rate they're practically competing for more kids..." she trailed off, looking like she had just realized something.

Hinata blinked at her words and went white, "Sakura-chan, y-you don't th-think?" Sakura clenched her fist and glared over at the men, who finally seemed to notice their wives, and began to look nervous.

"Oh my, but we did become pregnant around the same time...a-and we have the same number of children..." Hinata thought out loud, and glanced nervously over at Sasuke and Naruto, poking her fingers together.

She frowned at them, wondering if it was too far-fetched and Sakura cocked an eyebrow at them, suspicious.

Sasuke looked a little paler than normal and Naruto sweat-dropped. With a glance at each other both vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"He's dead." Sakura declared. Her eyes narrowed.

"You can't kill the Hokage." Hinata murmured, while secretly plotting her own husband's demise.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** ROFL I just had to end with a silly bit of fluff ;) I had loads of fun writing this, and getting all the support and reviews from you guys just made it all the more sweeter. Keep tuned for more stories from me in the future!

I'm thinking of another drabblefic...but maybe a NaruHina one based on canon events. Feel free to send me suggestions! ;)

~DFC


End file.
